unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistole
The Pistole (pronounced Pis-tol-ay) is a weapon found in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception and Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Overview Singleplayer The Pistole resembles a short, double-barreled, sawed-off shotgun, though it's not as powerful as Uncharted 4's Flintlock. Its downsides are its range cylinder capacity of 2 shells. However, it is useful in close combat situations as a backup weapon, due to the lessened need for accurate firing and its effectiveness with run-and-gun techniques. Players will spawn with this weapon as a secondary in a Sniper Rifle and Pistole match. The gun appears to have two barrels, which can be fired in quick succession. After both barrels have been emptied, they are swung out and shells are loaded into the breeches. Strategies It will take enemies down in one shot, but it is limited to close quarters. This, and its low storage capacity, can make it unreliable. Multiplayer ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' Locations *The Sanctuary - Found in the central underground area. *The Ice Cave - To the right of the Hero's default spawn point, inside of a hut. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Locations *Airstrip - Found in the central area, inside an office on the desk. *Chateau - Located inside the Chateau on the bottom floor, near the desk to the right of where the Villains initially spawn. *Highrise - On one of the yellow platforms held up by the crane. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' The Pistole has high damage, moderate recoil, good accuracy, and a slow rate of fire. It's best used at close range. Modifications *Starting Ammo *Reload Speed *Blindfire Accuracy *Clip Capacity Tips *The Pistole is a powerful weapon at close range and is best use for finishing off enemies in their DBNO (Down-But-Not-Out) stage. *The main downsides to the Pistole is its small magazine size and fighting in mid to long-range firefights as the Pistole is a shotgun and can't reach very far. *The Pistole can be a viable replacement to the Spezzotti 12 Gauge if you want a shotgun as a sidearm. Design ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' The Pistole in Uncharted 2 appears to be a sawed off Olympia Shotgun or some other old-world gun. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' The Pistole's appearance has been retooled. It now has an external hammer and silver barrels. It is possibly modeled after a derringer pistol. It has a one shot kill on standard pirates or agents, but armored pirates or agents, Brutes, and Kickback Bosses take many more hits. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' The Pistole's appearance has changed dramatically, and it now uses a conventional break action instead of the swing-out action from previous games. It has a sleeker profile and vented barrels like the Spezzotti 12 Gauge. Medal and trophy Scoring 20 kills with the Pistole will unlock the medal, worth $10,000, and bronze trophy 20 Kills: Pistole in both Among Thieves and Among Thieves Remastered. Trivia * Uncharted 4's Clip Capacity modification allows the Pistole to fire three rounds before reloading, despite the gun still only having two barrels. Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception Category:Weapons in A Thief's End